This application is based on Patent Application No. 2001-241318 filed Aug. 8, 2001 in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device-socket used for testing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices to be mounted to an electronic equipment or others are subjected to various tests prior to being mounted so that latent defects thereof are removed. Such tests are carried out in a non-destructive manner by the application of voltage stress in correspondence to thermal and mechanical environmental tests, the high-temperature operation or the high-temperature stock. Of the above-mentioned various tests, it has been said that a burn-in test is effective for removing integrated circuits having infant mortality failures, in which a performance test is carried out under a high-temperature condition for a predetermined period.
A semiconductor device-socket used for such a test is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2001-013207, wherein the socket is disposed on a printed circuit board having an input/output section for supplying a predetermined test voltage to the semiconductor device to be tested and issuing an abnormality detection signal generated therefrom, representing a short-circuit accident or others. The semiconductor device-socket is fixed on the printed circuit board and includes a socket body secured on the printed circuit board, the socket body having an accommodation portion for positioning and holding a semiconductor element, for example, of a BGA (ball grid array) type as the semiconductor device.
In the above structure, the burn-in test is carried out on the semiconductor device by supplying a predetermined testing signal to the printed circuit board.
During this test, a semiconductor device has been initiated in which heat generated in the semiconductor element due to the test signal is moved away from the semiconductor element to the printed circuit board and the socket body or into the atmosphere, for example, through ventilation holes. Or, there is a proposal in Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 11-097818 (1999) in that, for dissipating heat generated from the semiconductor element to the printed circuit board, a heat-conductive part effective for conducting such heat to the printed circuit board is provided on the printed circuit board.
However, in a case of a semiconductor element used for a central processing unit (CPU) generating a relatively large heat value, for example, there might be a risk in that the heat generated during the test is not sufficiently dissipated through the printed circuit board to not provide cooling for the semiconductor element itself.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device-socket used for testing a semiconductor device capable of effectively dissipating heat generated in the semiconductor device to provide cooling for the semiconductor device during the test.
To achieve the above object, a semiconductor device-socket is provided, comprising a socket body having an accommodation portion for accommodating a semiconductor device and electrically connected to an input/output substrate for inputting/outputting a test signal relative to terminals of the semiconductor device accommodated in the accommodation portion; a radiating member held by arm members providing rotational movement in the circumference of the accommodation portion, for removing heat from the semiconductor device; and an arm member rotational movement mechanism provided in the socket body, for moving rotationally the arm members in one direction so that the radiating member is brought into contact with the surface of the semiconductor device accommodated in the accommodation portion and rotating the arm members in the other direction so that the radiating member is separated from the surface of the semiconductor device.
As apparent from the above description, since the radiating member for dissipating heat from the semiconductor device is held by the arm members providing rotational movement about the accommodation portion, it is possible to effectively remove heat generated in the semiconductor device to provide cooling for the semiconductor device during the test.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.